Konoha's Last Stand
by Sieg350
Summary: With the ninja world evolving the Sound starts a hostile take over of the Great Nations. Konoha ,along with a group from Suna and a squad of former US Marines, is left with no room to run and is on its final legs during the brutal assault. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto's characters or name's I just own this story line and a few of the OCs.**

**Sieg350 : I don't know how well this story will turn out but if it gains some good views and reviews then I'll keep it going. Enjoy and please Review so I know what yall think.**

------------------

**Sieg350 : Well go**

The shinobi world had changed after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha three years previous. They still used their swords, jutsu, and other weapons of the Old Ways, but they had moved onto more modern ways. In Suna they had adopted weapons like the Ak-47 and the AG-94 assault rifles. In Konoha they had adopted American weapons and German weapons such as the HK5, the M-16, M40A1, and other weapons from the Western world. But the Sound had adopted it all, they had everything from Russian and British to American weapons, including the vehicles and a few mercenary groups from unknown organizations. The other villages were slowly adapting to the modern weapons but soon the Sound was starting to take over, they already controlled half of the Lightning Country. With their hidden village in danger Kumo requested aid from the other hidden villages' armies, but with the new technology still too new for them Kumo was lost with little fight.

Now sixteen years after the Kyuubi attack and only thirteen from the Kumo Invasion, Konoha was finishing up its defensive upgrades with United States Marines helping them out. Suna was getting a little help from the Israeli people due to their knowledge of the desert areas. As Konoha's allies were about to lift their last squad from the ground and Suna's allies were gone Orochimaru attacked viciously and without mercy. Suna was caught completely off guard and were forced to leave their own city fleeing to Konoha for support; Konoha still having their Alliance with Suna welcomed their friends in with open arms. Konoha, Suna, and the squad of Marines were attacked in the dark of night with no help from any other villages or the rest of the USMC.

Our story begins three days before the attack.......

"Sergeant, let's finish this shit up so we can get some rest, it's a three day trip back on that helo." A marine with a silver bar on his helmet ordered.

"Yes, sir, you heard the man let's move it!" The Sergeant yelled at five other men.

The Hokage was standing next to the Silver Bar and was making it a point to not be seen by her assistant Shizune. Shizune, a kind but damn scary woman, was currently disposing of the Hokage's sake stash that she had found one day while cleaning the woman's office. The Hokage, generally seen in her casual clothes, was in the formal red and white robe the Third was always seen in. The Silver bar was wiping his forehead as he turned to the Hokage.

"Well ma'am the defense systems are up and rolling all you have to do is just turn them on." The Silver Bar said taking off his helmet.

"We appreciate your help in this Lieutenant." She said smiling.

"You can call me Lt Ma'am, when we do this work we just go by call sign." Lt said looking and pointing to each of his men.

"That one to the left with the huge grease stains is Greased, the one to his left working the radio is Schatten, the one on his right playing with that vial of venom is well Venom, to our immediate right messing with that helicopter is Birdman or just Bird, and that little fella over there tinkering with your APC is Blue." He finished inhaling deeply.

The lady Hokage was trying to memorize each of their names and to who they belonged to when yet another Marine approached.

"And this man here is K-Nine our second in command, can't keep his hands off anything with an engine in it." Lt said patting the marine on the shoulder.

The man just smiled and gave Lt a small document. When he looked at the piece of paper he went from a calm social person to a scared and instinctive soldier, he handed the paper to the Hokage whose eyes just widen. The paper was a report from an outlook post near Suna; the remnants of Suna's forces were fleeing towards Konoha with guns blazing towards a few enemy pursuit forces. The scouts radioed in and then assisted as advised from long range, they then gathered the forces and left two scouts while the other three guarded the Suna troops back to Konoha.

The message was sent two days previous and had just now arrived due to sloppy intelligence networks. Lt was looking to the Hokage for answers.

"Well Ma'am?"

"Call me Tsunade or Hokage Lt you don't have to ma'am me, and prepare for an assault or go back home." She said before rushing off to prepare the forces of Konoha.

Meanwhile a certain blond haired shinobi was giving his pink haired team mate a headache. The two of them along with Hinata were being sent back to Konoha with a couple dozen Suna soldiers in tow. Hinata was constantly scanning their surroundings for enemy soldiers while Naruto kept trying to get Sakura to go on a date with him. As Sakura reached her last nerve something caught Naruto's attention. There was a large amount of chakra being shot around to their right, but he couldn't locate from where exactly. He looked back to Hinata who was using her family's most famous technique, the Byakugan, to scan their surroundings. When he saw that he brushed the feeling off, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

_'She's so beautiful.' _He said to himself shaking his head at what he just said, he was in love with Sakura....wasn't he?

"Oi Naruto, eyes front my friend." Gaara said smiling for the first time since his village was taken from him, he was happy to see that his friend was in love.

The group came to a halt as the gates of Konoha was being opened, but not fast enough were they opening. Hinata picked up at least three squads of four men moving towards them with assault rifles and light machine guns like the M60E3, but as she turned to warn the others a man's head exploded to her left. The entire group hit the dirt, there was only one thing they knew of that could do such a thing. Two miles behind them there was a man low to the ground with a high powered rifle firing at them. Each of them kept glancing back at the gates as they slowly kept opening, meanwhile Sakura grabbed the radio from the dead man's back and began calling for help.

As Tsunade prepared Konoha for a war Lt prepared his men for battle, but before he could he called a vote. He asked each man to raise his hand on the matter, all but one voted to stay. Lt and the rest of his men geared up, they then got into an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) and raced towards the preparation area when a distress call came flying over the radio.

"This is Fox Two we are under sniper fire outside of Konoha's -weapon's fire- West Gate we need backup,"

"Enemy units inbound with extra fire power-static-"

Lt looked to Greased, who was very happy to be driving something he fixed up, and loaded his M4A1. The men in the back did the same for their weapons, each looked at each other and smiled they were ready for action finally. The marines radioed into the Hokage and told her they were going to reinforce the group at the gates, they received no complaints. Meanwhile Naruto's group was under heavy automatic fire and was slowly trying to get inside the now fully opened gates of Konoha, but none of the soldiers were willing to jump up and run so they slowly crawled backwards firing their own weapons at the enemy soldiers shooting at them. Then all of a sudden they heard the roar of an engine and their hopes sunk, until an APC grinded to a halt with the back opened to them and five marines rushing out the opening and turning to fire at the Sound soldiers. Lt kicked his door open and started firing his M4A1 taking down one of the M60 gunners hiding in the bushes to his right, but as that one fell another one seemingly from nowhere replaced him. Greased slowly worked his way from the driver's seat to the heavy machine gun mounted on top of the vehicle, the fifty caliber machine gun was enough to rip through several men at once with ease. As Greased opened fire on the Sound soldiers the five that came from the back were helping the wounded into the APC and others into it.

"Lt we're loaded up get back in!" K-Nine yelled rushing back into the APC as Lt reloaded and slowly worked his way back into his seat.

As he reached the door he felt an immense pain start boiling up in his right leg and arm, but he still slowly crawled into the APC and slammed the door with his left arm as Greased floored it back into the gates. As they reached the gates in reverse the glass on the windshield cracked violently as the man two miles away fired again just barely missing Greased's shoulder. The man reloaded and proceeded to fire again when he was ordered back to Suna via headset, so reluctantly he packed his gear and hastily retreated back to Suna. The marines and the now smaller group from Suna went straight to the hospital with the cries of the wounded dampening their spirits. Lt, being wounded himself, felt their pain and was wishing they had moved sooner rather than when they did. The rest of the men were trying to cheer them all up by saying they'll live and that everything will be fine, K-Nine on the other hand was trying to keep a hold on his lunch from the amount of adrenaline he had pumping through his veins.

"Alright we're here unload and be careful." Greased ordered as K-Nine and Schatten opened the doors to the APC and helped carry the wounded into the hospital.

"Greased take this back to the factory and fix it up, I'll be in here seeing to my wounds personally." Lt said opening his door and falling out.

The others who saw this looked on with concern as the marine got up slowly, but no-one dared help the proud man. The other marines moved to help but were waved off by him as he used his rifle as support. Lt had lost a good but of blood from his wounds which he hadn't noticed until his adrenaline had calmed, but he was able to move and he wasn't about to look weak in front of so many wounded which were worse off than him. He limped over to a bench where he sat down so that he could begin patching himself up, but as he sat down he noticed that his medical supplies were missing. The marine had lost a piece of his gear during the battle, most likely from when he was making his way out of the APC it probably just got hung on the door and fell. A nurse from the hospital rushed over to him and he just pointed to the other wounded signaling he'd be fine for the time being. As Naruto stepped out of the APC he noticed Lt sitting on the bench and sat next to him as he signaled Sakura to come over. Sakura seen Naruto signal her over but was a little busy trying to heal one of the wounded. Hinata was giving her report to Tsunade at the Hokage Tower after being dropped off by Greased on his way to the factory. Three minutes after arrival Tsunade come down to the hospital to than the marines who had saved her shinobi and her allies lives, but found Lt unconscious due to minor blood loss and his men were playing a small game of poker waiting on the medics to finish their job.

"What are you five doing?" She asked looking at the men.

"Waiting on Lt to wake up so we can go back to being marines Ma'am." K-Nine said laying down his cards causing several of the others to frown and throw down their cards in a huff.

Tsunade chuckled at the marine's for being a little childish but they were the youngest squad to be drafted. Their youngest was Lt who surprisingly made lieutenant before the others, many of them thought he jumped through the ranks because of his squad mates who he says deserve it more than he does. The marines got up and went to get their MREs from their packs which they left by the room Lt was being healed in, when he woke up and came out the door. Lt stretched and asked for his pack, he wanted to eat with his men.

"Sleep well Lt?" K-Nine asked handing him his pack.

"Nope, had Sakura in there healing me kept thinking she was going to rape me." Lt chuckled making the other marines laugh as they opened their MREs.

"Damn it...beans again."

"Those ain't beans dumbass those are....what the hell are those?"

"Just eat it." The men were having a good enough time until Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata came into the area.

Naruto was coming to check up on and thank the marines for helping them out of a tight spot, Sakura was coming to check on Lt, and Hinata just wanted to make sure they were ok and be near Naruto. The marines noticed the girl's crush on the blond instantly and smiled while eating the food that could make a grown man cry. Naruto must have been an incredibly dense kid to not notice her feelings.

_'Oh great they've noticed too......How come I just realize these things today while being shot at?!'_ Naruto mental yelled at himself for being so dense when the Kyuubi kicked in.

**_"Oh stop your bitching boy and just accept the love she wants to give you, confront her on it and you will see."_** The Kyuubi for once was being nice to the blond which scared him a little before he was brought back into reality by Lt shoving some of the most nasty smelling thing under his nose.

"Oh damn Naruto my bad I know it smells bad but not that bad." Lt laughed as Naruto jumped back and hid behind Hinata holding his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Naruto asked pointing and yelling at Lt.

"I think its beans...at least that's what we all half way agreed on them being." Lt said finishing off the can of 'beans'.

Once the group finished chatting and eating the marines disposed of their garbage and went back to their little factory. Naruto and Hinata accompanied Lt and his men back since they had wanted to thank them for saving them, Naruto also wanted to make sure Lt was going to be ok. Lt, who was a generally patient person, was losing his patience with the nurse who was assigned to help sign him out of the hospital. The rest of the marines went outside and were readying their packs when they heard Lt screaming at the nurse, who wasn't very happy, and Naruto trying to calm him down. The marines laughed as Naruto and Hinata drug Lt from the hospital his knife in hand and screaming for a chance to stab the nurse, Greased who had heard everything from one of his teammates radios was laughing as well as he attempted to fix up the APC he was driving earlier. After their brief incursion with the nurse the group headed towards the small marine base made up of a small factory, a medium sized tent for a head quarters, a vehicle depot, and a small helipad for incoming helicopters. Their armory was a couple weapons lockers set up in the HQ. As they reached the HQ they noticed a USMC helicopter sitting on the helipad and several other marines from a few other units were posted outside the HQ. Confused Lt rushed ahead, but stumbled due to his blood loss.

"Lieutenant!" A man said walking out of the HQ with two stars on his helmet.

"G-General?" Lt asked waving back and forth as his vision blurred.

"Where the hell have you been?" The General asked walking towards the marine.

"H-Hos..." As Lt went to answer the General he blacked out and began to fall when Naruto, Hinata, and one more shinobi showed up to help him.

"Where is that fine marine you told me about General?" A man asked coming out of the tent to see the three Konoha ninja holding up said marine.

The man was curious about the marine so he went to go interrogate his men about him as Naruto and the others helped Lt into a chair after he woke up. The General wasn't happy about Lt and his men not being at their posts, he also wasn't happy about them going into battle without authorization. In the General's eyes they had all disrespected his orders and through his orders their country. The man that was with the General was happy with the squad of marines; he wanted to ask their leader something.

"General may I speak with the lieutenant alone please?" The man asked looking at the general as he came back into the tent.

"Of course, I'll be waiting by the chopper." He replied setting an envelope on a table.

"Discharge papers?!" Lt asked shocked as he saw the anger in the General's eyes as he left.

"No, look I've been looking for a fresh squad to recruit for a man named Orochimaru. I understand he's the leader of a powerful nation here in these lands-"

"He's a tyrant looking to control the world, he's the reason we weren't here at our posts." Lt cut the man off clearly angered at the man.

"He's offering ten times your current pay if you'll join him and his men." The man asked setting another envelope onto the table.

Lt wasn't getting any happier with the man in his HQ; he had already been pissed off enough at the retarded nurse in the hospital. Lt slowly rose as he pulled a pistol from its holster, this scared the man a little but he was used to this kind of treatment. Lt slowly caressed the pistol as if it were a baby not even taking his eyes off it when the man cleared his throat clearly angered at the marine.

"There is a .05 percent chance you'll live if I open up on you with this Glock." Lt stated pulling a long cylinder like object from a pack on his hip.

"There is no chance if I switch it to fully automatic." Lt finished as he loaded the pistol and switched the safety off.

The man gulped, he had never been threatened like this before. All the other times it was just a simple threat, not with a loaded weapon in the hands of a man known for his serious attitude. The man tried to slowly make his way out of the tent but was cut off by Naruto and the other two shinobi. Lt was smiling rather evilly now; the pistol was now on fully automatic. The man was sweating now as Lt crept closer slowly raising the pistol until it was eye level with the man. He was crying now, almost ready to piss himself, as he dropped to his knees to beg for his life Lt pulled the trigger.

"-click- Hahahahahaha Empty." Lt laughed reloading his pistol with a fresh clip.

"Now -clicks the clip into place- I have two choices, let you live and give you to the ANBU waiting outside this tent," Lt began smiling and chuckling at the man.

"Or kill you myself."

As he finished the man fainted, drawing laughs from both the Marine and the shinobi inside the tent with him. After they finished laughing they escorted the man out to the ANBU soldiers who then took him to the interrogators for questioning. K-Nine and the rest of their squad assembled outside the tent standing at parade rest, as ordered by their General. The General was standing in front of the men shouting at them for allowing their squad leader to disobey orders and go into battle, but as his face was turning red from shouting he turned to see Lt outside of his tent. Lt was just then holstering his Glock and as he looked up from it the General was turning to face him, apparently it was his turn to be yelled at. The General was absolutely furious with the marines; he wanted to Court Martial them all for disobeying orders and disrespecting a higher ranking officer. As Lt snapped to attention the General made his way over to him very quickly, almost jogging over to him. The General stopped right in Lt's face and began to yell at him about how he disobeyed an order and put him and his men at risk.

"Sir, I knew what I was doing. Each of us did and none of us disagreed with the plan, sir." Lt responded when the General stopped for a quick breathe.

"I don't know what's worse Lieutenant; the fact that you're an idiot or the fact that I can discharge you and your men." The General handed each man an envelope like the one he set on Lt's command table.

"Inside these envelopes are recruitment letters, issued by some organization that wants to aid this pitiful village in the upcoming war." The General said finishing his hand out and starting another.

"Inside the next one you're getting is your first paycheck and your last as United States Marines; these were issued by the President himself along with letters from him." As the General finished he headed straight for the helicopter that brought him and the strange man to Konoha.

The marines snapped to attention and saluted as the General left the helipad, but cheered as he left and as they started reading the recruitment letters. Lt went back into the HQ tent with a smile and picked up his letters, yet he opened the President's letter first. As Lt skimmed down the letter he laughed at how stupid the man was, the letter was thanking them for their services in the name of their country. Their country forced them to fight for it; it was fight or be imprisoned. The only thing they ever fought for was each other and the other men next to them. After he finished he grabbed a lighter he had gotten off a Russian soldier when he had been deployed there and he burned it, Naruto had come back into the tent at that moment. Naruto was worried about him still and had asked Hinata to come in with him, she followed soon after blushing as red as a strawberry. Lt was opening the other letter he received as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You Ok Lt?" Naruto asked looking at the burning letter on the ground.

"The country that forced us to fight wants to thank us for fighting for it....To hell with them I say." Lt replied pulling out the other letter.

"Hinata and I have to go report back to Tsunade, Lt, we'll be back later." Naruto said starting out of the tent.

"Ok have fun on your date Naruto." Lt teased making them both turn beet red.

Naruto and Hinata rushed to Tsunade's office as ordered, she was not going to be happy with them for being late. As they got half way there they heard an explosion, it came from the direction of the Hokage Tower. They both suddenly had a very bad feeling about it.

**od luck trying to figure out what all is going to go down next! Thanks for your time and patience. Our other story _Shadow Mercenaries_ will be updated as soon as possible, but at the moment we are very busy with private matters. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : I do not own Kishimoto's characters or story, but I do own all OCs in here. This story was punctuated by both me and pale rose.**

**Sieg350 : HA! I love this girl. She is so dame crazy!!!! w00t!!!**

**------------------------------------**

Naruto and Hinata just stared as they saw the cloud of black smoke drifting up into the air. The explosion was loud and big enough to shake them where they stood. They rushed to the nearest roof top to try and see the Hokage Tower. As they tried to see through the smoke, even with Hinata's eyes, they could not find the Tower anywhere. Naruto was getting scared and so was Hinata, but Naruto wasn't scared because of the explosion itself. He was afraid of losing one of his precious people, either of them. Since after he graduated from the Academy Iruka went to work at the Tower as a secretary for the Hokage, mainly to help stem the amount of paper work. Hinata feared for the Hokage and feared an attack on the village; her kind heart was thinking of the villagers and her friends that were busy or in the hospital. Lt and the rest of his marines were busy cleaning their gear and playing music through their own means using some headphones, thus making it nearly impossible for them to hear the explosion. Naruto and Hinata both started rushing towards the pillar of smoke rising into the sky, both of their hearts racing with fear. Then the alarm started going off, and the alarm inside of the base of Marines' started blowing away their music. The alarm signaled an air assault on the village, yet no-one could see any planes in the sky. Then they heard the noise of what seemed to be an invisible plane, yet there was no other explosion.

"Hey Lt, wasn't there something like this that happened last year?" K9 asked putting his tooth brush down.

"Yeah the thing was going so fast it hit us before the sound did and was gone." Lt replied as he kept cleaning his rifle.

The marines were worried about the new threat but weren't going to stress over something they couldn't control and went back to their business. Naruto and Hinata on the other hand kept running towards the blast site, and as they got closer the Tower was still nowhere to be found. They had now reached exactly where the Tower used to stand tall, but the only thing they found was smoldering ruins and crying civilians. Then amongst the ruins the two noticed a familiar pair of bodies, a spiky haired tan man and a long blond haired woman. Naruto rushed over to the two while Hinata collapsed to the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. As Naruto neared the two bodies he noticed neither were breathing or moving, yet with a closer inspection of the bodies he noticed something sticking out of them. Now he was directly on top of bodies with tears blurring his vision, the charred bodies were skewered with spears through their hearts. The spears were thrusted clear through the bodies, from how little the bodies were charred they were dead after the fire was over. Naruto was angry at whoever did this and wanted revenge, but everything told him to calm down. His training as a ninja taught him to hide his emotions, yet none of his team was good at that except Sasuke who was always wearing a special ops mask. Naruto dropped to his knees as the anger brought on sorrow, and the sorrow bringing tears. Sakura and all of their friends soon arrived on the scene, all of them horrified at the sight of the Tower being demolished and the two bodies skewered.

"Kiba go get those Marines, tell them we need their help." Sakura ordered as she moved towards Naruto.

Naruto had learned of his father and his little prisoner a few years ago. Tsunade and another of the Three Sannin helped him gain control over the creature to the point to where he could summon him at will, the beast also no longer was able to gain control. Naruto summoned the Kyuubi in a miniature form, about the size of a great dane, and begged him for help.

"Naruto, you had better calm yourself before you lose it." Kyuubi said before returning to his slumber in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was crying harder and harder as the memories he had of Iruka and Tsunade came back. Hinata walked over to the crying teen and wrapped her arms around him, she hated to see her crush like this. Naruto never even noticed who was holding him, yet he still wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in their shoulder and cried even more. Everyone who was close to the Sannin and former teacher were shedding tears, and there were some who were fighting it off to help the ones who were crying.

Kiba had reached the marines in almost record time, and explained the situation about as fast as well. Lt was looking at the teen standing in front of him panting as if he were speaking an entirely different language. The other Marines were busy laughing at Lt's expression as Kiba slowly explained the situation again. Now Lt was saddened along with the others, none of them had really known Iruka but they were all close to the Lady Hokage. Kiba started to turn out of the tent when Lt loaded his rifle and stood signaling to the others to do the same, Kiba was confused at what they were up to.

"We were all friends of the Hokage and now we're going to help avenge her." Lt said looking at his men.

"Blue get started on the radio calling for support, K9 check the storage and make sure we've got enough ammo, Schatten..help Greased make sure the vehicles are loaded with ammo and fuel." Lt ordered holstering his pistol after whipping it over with a rag to make sure the grease was off it. The others kept cleaning their weapons.

The men saluted him and rushed to do as ordered. Kiba was a little taken aback by how much they wanted revenge, the only person he remembered who was like that was Sasuke before Itachi was killed. Lt put on his combat armor and grabbed his rifle, this time it was an M40A3 sniper rifle with a woodland camo paint job, and made sure it was loaded before slinging it across his back and loading up on ammo. After his preparations were done Lt took Kiba to a small jeep that he used to get around the village in, Kiba always wondered why he never used it for anything else.

"Who all is at the site?" Lt asked as he cranked up the jeep.

"All of the shinobi except the ones on guard duty." Kiba replied as the jeep cranked.

"Old bastard....anyways..Did anyone see anything after the explosion?" Lt asked flooring the gas petal and taking off towards the ruins.

"Not that we know of." Kiba replied again.

The rest of the drive to the site was quiet except for the engine and the occasional squealing of the tires after a sharp turn. It took them ten minutes to get to the site in the jeep, a forty-five minute walk. But as they neared the site they heard screaming, screaming that sounded like Sakura. They didn't bother putting the jeep in park or turning it off, they just jumped from the jeep as it rolled to a stop and ran towards the screaming. Lt had drawn his pistol and turned on the laser sight while Kiba drew a few of his kunai, as they reached the screaming they seen Naruto and Sakura on the ground with a man holding a rather large Scythe looking weapon in front of them. The man was holding his free hand out and mumbling some kind of incantation, as he got half way through it the two dead bodies started to glow an almost whiteish blue light. When the man fell silent again the blue light moved towards him in the shape of the two bodies, Sakura screamed once more and Naruto just stared on in horror. Lt raised his weapon and fired off three shots and Kiba threw his kunai into the man after the three shots; all their attacks did were go through the man. As they looked on in horror as the spirits of their loved ones were absorbed by the man another figure emerged from the shadows of the ruins, this one holding a staff instead of a Scythe. This new man walked over to the other and both started glowing white and black, afterwards a bright light flashed and the two were gone along with the spears from in the bodies.

Lt rushed over to his friends holstering his weapon. Sakura screamed as Lt made a little contact with her to see if she was ok, when she screamed he moved onto Naruto. Naruto was still sitting there sobbing in Hinata's arms when Lt placed a hand on his shoulder and pat him before going to look for survivors. Hinata began to cry as well but held back on her tears to try and be strong for Naruto, yet the memories of the aid that Tsunade and Iruka gave them both flooded her mind as well. As Hinata began crying medics arrived to take Sakura to the hospital, she passed out due to lack of oxygen after screaming all the way there.

Three hours went by and Naruto woke up in the Hyuuga compound, his arms wrapped around Hinata's sleeping figure. He whipped his face dry of the remaining tears and tried to slowly remove himself from the bed without waking Hinata. As he sat up he looked back on the girl who curled up into a little ball to try and keep warm.

_'She looks so cute.'_ He thought, his eyes went wide when he realized he had spoken his thoughts as well.

**"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"** Kyuubi laughed from inside his prison.

_"Not funny Kyuubi, what if she heard me?" _Naruto sank into his mental world where the Kyuubi was held.

-Naruto's Mental World-

**"Well kiddo if she did she may think you have a crush on her."** Kyuubi replied in between gasps of air.

"Kami I hope she doesn't know about my crush." Naruto said shaking off the embarrassment he got from the thought.

**"She does like you back you know."** Kyuubi reassured turning into his human form.

The man that came out of the cage had almost maroon colored hair and was dressed in a forest camo (A/N: Google it.) combat dress (A/N:Google the way marines look you'll see.). The man placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him. The smile, while reassuring, was a little scary with the extra sharp canines in his mouth, yet Naruto smiled back before returning to the real world.

-Back in the world-

Hinata had woken up and was blushing fiercely at Naruto's stare, Naruto had just woken from his little trip to the Kyuubi and was still staring at her. When he realized what he was doing he blushed and looked away totally embarrassed. For a few minutes they sat in silence each equally embarrassed by the stare, yet each wanted to tell the other how they felt. Naruto decided the time was now to reveal his crush, yet so did Hinata. At first they sat there staring into one another's eyes blushing like crazy, then they both opened their mouths and at the same time spoke.

"I love you!" They said blushing like crazy never breaking eye contact.

For a while they could do nothing but stare into each others eyes still blushing, but with hearts pounding and eyes soft. Naruto reached over and pulled Hinata close after a few minutes, and placed his head upon hers. Their skin tingled as they came in contact with one another, yet they were smiling and blushing their hearts still pounding. It was the happiest day of their lives and they wanted to savor each moment of it, even though the tragedy that happened a few hours ago was still fresh in their memories. Naruto and Hinata both leaned their heads forward until their lips came in contact. Hinata's lips were set on fire by the sheer touch of her love's lips upon hers, there was no way this could be a dream not this time. Naruto's tongue shot forward from between his lips and begged for entrance into Hinata's mouth, blushing Hinata granted access and her tongue bolted into his mouth.

Elsewhere in the village the Marines were having a few drinks in honor of those that had fallen. Lt was busy trying to give a speech while drunk as his men laughed and toasted to the Hokage again. A few of the shinobi had joined their little drunken honor party, yet none of them knew who the other was by the fifth drink. After they were all good and drunk, about seven drinks, they stumbled from the pub and tried heading for their base.

-The following morning--

"We march for Konoha today." Orochimaru ordered.

------------------

**Sieg: was gonna make this longer but couldn't think of how to extend it sorry. R&R or I'll piss on your soul!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaiming thingy: I uh don't own Naruto or it's characters but I own this story and it's OCs. Take them and DIE!**

**--------**

The thing that creeped Sasuke out the most about being near Sai wasn't his emotionless state, it was his girlish dress and his pale skin. They had been put on the same post for almost three weeks now, and he wasn't very happy about it. Sai, and his girlish clothes, constantly had to tell him to stay silent with his bitching.

Their post was about fifteen miles away from the east gate of Konoha, and their little station was at the base of a great oak tree. They had a little portable radio set up and ready to transmit anything they had seen or heard to the guys back at home, yet the only thing they ever used it was when asked to check in. The only thing they ever seen was the occasional deer, rabbit, bird, badger, and other wildlife. Yet today was different, not even the smallest of creatures was showing up. Nothing had happened and it was starting to worry the Uchiha, even Sai it seemed was getting a little worried. In the distance they could definitely hear tanks and other things moving through the forests.

Planning for the worst Sai gave Sasuke the rifle they had for recon, and got on their radio to report what they had been hearing. As Sasuke started to scan over the left side of the area he felt a warm liquid on his right cheek, and he feared the worst when he touched it. Blinking as he moved his hand to where he could see the liquid, now on his finger (for those that need the explanation), as he looked over the blood on his finger a sound rolled over them. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he heard the next shot whistle past his ear and slam into the tree behind him.

----Back at the Marine's HQ Tent-----

"THIS IS FOX-THREE OUT ON OP-5-static- I REPEAT NEED IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS!" The chatter from the radios woke the Marines from a mid-afternoon nap.

"Sai's hit, I don't think he'll make it! I need help, I'm fifteen out from the East Gates. There's a sniper somewhere and MAJOR-static- EAT LEAD MOTHERFU-static-"

The Marines' eyes all shot open wide, some of them smiled but Lt jumped up and threw on his armor. This time they wouldn't be late. As Lt strapped on his chest armor K9 and the rest of the Marines, who were already dressed up, loaded their weapons and, as he finished, threw him an M4A1. As they loaded up on ammo and grenades and other gear Birdman ran ahead to start up a helicopter, a Blackhawk armed with mini-guns for the men in the bird and rockets and another gun for the pilot. By the time the Marines had their gear in order he had the helicopter ready to go as soon as they were loaded up. As they started to run out of the tent Bird started to take off a little, as they all started to pile in he started off higher and higher. Instead of going with the others Greased looked over to a smaller helicopter and started it up, he would assist in ridding the world of that bastard of a sniper.

----With Sasuke and a dieing Sai------

Sasuke was no longer holding onto the sniper rifle, instead he wielded a M60 light machine gun. He positioned himself around the tree so that his back was toward his home, and the enemy were stuck in his field of fire. As he tried to radio for aid the sniper decided to reload and shoot his only radio, and with Sai bleeding to death from his throat, he was on his own. He always chose to carry far more ammo for any of the weapons he used than what the situations called for, yet this time it would keep him alive. He prayed that the idiots back in Konoha got the message and help was on the way, the four hundred round he carried for the MG were going to be spend faster than he thought.

The sniper was getting itchy with his trigger, instead of shooting at only Sasuke he shot at his own forces as well. Sasuke thanked the sniper in that 'I hope it back fires' kind of way for killing his own men. Sasuke noticed that his barrel was starting to turn red, and that it was about time to reload a second time. As the next round started to run through the barrel of the gun the sniper did the unthinkable. The once proud M60 machine gun was now turned into a useless pile of metal, its barrel now split into two pieces of red hot metal.

The thoughts of death running through his mind made Sasuke's chest ache, he didn't want to die yet. Drawing his new M9 pistol he sat behind the tree, out of the sniper's line of sight. The pistol he had out had fifteen rounds inside the magazine and he hoped to use them to their fullest. From his little hiding spot Sasuke could hear the enemy running around him, his heart was going fucking ape shit in his chest. He'd never felt this much fear of death, he was one that welcomed death for the longest of times. But this day was different, on this day he could see his body laying in a pool of blood and metal casings.

Demoralized and fearing the worst, Sasuke's heart sank when he heard the roar of a helicopter flying towards him. Wanting to see death coming for him he looked to the sky, and instead of death he saw hope. Bird waved to the shinobi before holding down the triggers on the stick of the chopper he flew, the weapons let loose their ammunition in a roar of death. Each soldier that was cut down screamed in pain as the hot metal bullets and shards from the missiles hit them, each of them screamed as their lives were cut short.

Feeling much better Sasuke pulled out a green smoke grenade and pulled the pin before throwing it to the ground to reveal his location better. As Bird turned the helicopter around to drop off his fellow Marines, Grease flew past him guns blazing. Grease was searching for the sniper that plagued his friendlies. Sasuke was grinning evilly now that his friends were there to help him, he ripped off his mask and rushed through the seals of his favorite jutsu.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!" He said under his breath while inhaling deeply.

As Sasuke let out his massive fire ball, the Marines roped into the battle from the helicopter. As Lt hit the ground he quickly reached for his M4 and started to secure the Drop off for his friends. Each of the Marines landing took up positions, as they were trained to do, to keep the ones roping down safe. As Venom and Schatten touched down to the ground a bullet hole formed in the glass in front of Bird's heart.

"I....I'm...hit...?" He asked over the radio.

"BLUE GET OUT OF THE BIRD!" Lt yelled into his headset.

As Bird's vision turned into darkness his grip on the control stick slackened and eventually ceased to be. As Bird's strength left his body entirely he slumped forward slowly until the stick moved forward slowly. As Blue noticed the movements of the helicopter it was too late, the bird was going to slam into the ground with him inside. Lt thought things couldn't get worse for his friend in the chopper, until the tail rotor of the helicopter shatter with the roar of a rifle in the air.

Grease, seeing the muzzle flash of the sniper's rifle, flew towards the sniper with his hand itching at the trigger. Not knowing what was going on with Bird and the others he kept flying towards the enemy sniper.

Lt and the others watched in disbelief as their friend went spinning towards the ground. As the helicopter reached the tree line the tail smashed into the tops of them and broke free, slamming into a group of Sound soldiers killing them instantly. The helicopter now plummeted towards the earth even faster, and Blue said his final prayers and good byes.

"Farewell my brothers.....It's been a wonderful li-" The transmission was cut off as the helicopter hit the ground and exploded due to the missile pods.

Enraged by the death of their brothers in arms, the Marines charged the Sound forces with a new found speed and hatred. The Sound Soldiers were amazed at the stunt, they had never seen a small force charge a much larger one. They were even more amazed when they slung their weapons on their backs and drew their knives or put a bayonet on their weapon, like Lt.

---Back in Konoha----

"Out Posts One through Seven are all under heavy assault, the Marine forces dispatched to the weakest point and-"

"Naruto also went to Sasuke's aid!" Sakura interrupted the messenger from Radio Ops.

The war council that they stood in front of was headed by Asuma, everyone's favorite pick for leader since he was the Third's boy. It also was comprised of Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai, who kept demanding a glorious charge at the enemy while everyone was in their 'Youthful Prime'. The news of Naruto's charge left Kakashi's one visible eye wide open, and the other three's closed in displeasure. Naruto had been hasty in his actions before and most of the attempts never really came out to well, like the last recon mission he was sent on. The poor boy came back with three platoons hot on his heels after he threw a grenade on their favorite toilet.

Asuma sighed at the situation in front of him. All the reports he had laid in front of him described a full 360 degree assault from the ground and no sign of air units other than their own. The enemy had large numbers of infantry accompanied by tanks and some APCs and Anti-Aircraft vehicles. The closest assault know at the time was at Out Post 5, but if they dispatched reinforcements then that would create an opening for the enemy to take into their gates and strike from the inside. He knew not what decision to make on this, and he knew time was not of the essence. Seeing as how there were large amounts of enemy forces headed straight towards his city, and none of them were willing to negotiate. Evacuation was impossible with who their enemy's leader was. Orochimaru knew of every escape tunnel, every route, and every inch of the city. The only thing that wasn't known to him, Asuma hoped, was how to kill their defense systems.

The entire grid was comprised of very high tech gear. Automated machine guns, AA guns, Anti-Tank weaponry, etc. Yet even with the defense grid something ate at the back of his mind.

----Naruto's vehicle----

"COME GET SOME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Naruto yelled over a microphone.

He was sitting inside of what he considered the most deadly tank ever created, the M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. The tank had armor that not even the Marine forces knew of, the cannon was a 120mm (this information is accurate so suck my nuggets) which could pound even the strongest of walls into fucking dust. It also had, installed by the Marines as a side upgrade, a remote controlled .50 caliber machine gun on the top of the turret along with another one mounted for the cannon's gunner to use. Fortunately for him he could make shadow clones to man every station in the tank, a one man army some joked with him.

As he pulled into Out Post Five's A-O (area of operation) he noticed several Marine's sitting on the chests of Sound troops with their knifes and bayonets covered in blood and gore. Instead of being able to help the Marine's out immediately on foot, Naruto had to blast away for some immediate cover. Picking the biggest trees to level around the Marine's, Naruto turned the 120 and blew apart the base of the trunks sending strips of wood everywhere.

Sasuke smiled and climbed inside the tank with Naruto, as he closed the latch inside he pat his friend on the shoulder and silently thanked him. As Naruto dispersed the clone manning the .50 Sasuke took over, immediately mowing down three soldiers with a quick burst.

As Sasuke and the many Naruto's covered the blood drunk Marine's, Greased still hunted after the sniper until his weapons started to run dry. The sniper, it seemed, had ran away. Good, he thought, now he could get his friends out of the hot zone and into some beds. On his way back to his fellow marine's he heard yet another gun shot, the sniper found himself another target. Yet this time the target wasn't made of metal, bark, or glass. This time it was the warm flesh of a man covered in Sound blood. The man's eyes went wide, he couldn't breath. His body felt cold and like it was going numb. His vision was blurred and his heart beat started to slow. The man had watched enough people die to know what was going to become of him, his limbs felt heavy. He could feel the life being drained from the wound in his chest, then another hole emerged. The pain wasn't there, he just felt cold. He felt tears rolling down his face as his body fell sideways onto the ground. The man he had been stabbing was dead, just like he was going to be. The images flashing through his mind were of his home, the love of his life smiled as he kissed her. He smiled as the tears slowed, he missed her.

"I....I'm hit..." He said over his mic unit.

"No!" Lt yelled running over to his friend.

Lt picked up his long time friend and grabbed his hand, this wasn't happening. He wasn't going to lose another one was he?

Naruto pulled the tank in front of the Marines and fired off at everything that moved, Sasuke didn't do much better. Combined the two leveled every tree, bush, and shrub in the area in front of them. Not a single Sound soldier moved out of their hiding spots, and some fell back to their command station.

The man smiled as Lt's figure formed in his blurred vision, he was growing colder.

"It...It's alright my brother....we'll see each other again." He said smiling.

"You're not going to die, stay with me K9!" Lt yelled tears forming in his eyes.

"We...We did a good thing....I'm sorry for....ev..ery..thi...ng..." K9 breathed his last breath.

Lt slumped down, first his home was destroyed in an attack by Russians and now his friend and brother was dead? How much more blood needed be spilt before this conflict ended. He was tired of it all, he just wanted to see his love again. He wanted to drink in honor of everyone's brother hood with them. But most of all, he wanted to protect his brothers.

"Lt we have to go! We're going to be over run! The tank's almost empty and Grease is landing the bird now!" Schatten yelled picking up his friend.

Just as Schatten and Lt moved to the chopper, and RPG whizzed past their heads. Grease's eyes went wide and Venom tried to jump free of the bird. But before either could move very far the explosive took them. Igniting the fuel and ammo the helicopter exploded two more times after the RPG did, leaving no chance of survival for the two Marines. Shell shocked and wounded from shrapnel Lt and Schatten lay upon the ground, paralyzed by the explosions' shock wave. Two of Naruto's clones climbed from the tank and fetched the two, the next thing they saw was darkness.

----The next morning----

"MEDIC!!!" A voice yelled out in the distance.

The attack came early in the morning, they fell upon the outer defenses without warning. The defense system wreaked havoc upon the Sound soldiers, but ultimately there were too many of them and the outer lines fell, as did the power grids for the defenses. Somehow the enemy was in the walls of the city, or the citizens turned traitor. Either way, the city was now under complete and total attack. And no-one knew how to defend it.

The remaining Marines, Lt and Schatten, lay side by side under heavy underbrush with two silenced SR-25s. Their silent_ pffts_ of the rifles sent many men to their deaths. Yet not even their sniping could have stopped the inevitable. The city gates fell, then the town square. But that's where the enemy stopped for some reason, as if they were toying with the five hundred remaining soldiers. They left the battle to the infantry, and the hundreds of thousands of them were plenty. By noon the five hundred turned into one hundred fifty, and those one hundred fifty hid amongst ruined buildings, debris, and other things the Sound forces were too cocky and full of themselves to search.

Morale was low, and it took an even bigger hit when the next list of casualties came through.

Their forces were now.....**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sieg350: Ok I'll admit this was a very shitty chapter but hey, I've been outta the writers circle for sometime now. Review this P.O.S please? I'll eat a puppy if you don't. I shit you not!**


	4. The last few moments of Konoha's people

**Disclaiming thingy: I uh don't own Naruto or it's characters but I own this story and it's OCs. Take them and DIE!**

**Sieg350: This'll be a short one people. My ideas are dry and uh well -scratches the back of his head- I feel kinda stupid for writing this far and so little people reading it.**

**--------**

Fire...everywhere there was fire. Both from weapons and an actual burning pile of rubble. The Konoha forces were on the verge of being destroyed, they numbered only twenty. Lt sat in the shadows of a ruined building looking at the pistol he was given from Schatten.

_----Flash Back----_

_It was a sunny summer's day and the Marines were just landing at home for some rest and relaxation. Once they had unloaded, reported in, and been dismissed Lt gathered the guys for a little return home party with some of the other troops. The party was great, booze, music, good food, it was simply an amazing time. Exhausted from dancing and having a good time with his friends he snagged his girlfriend to the outside balcony for a little breather, and he was enjoying every moment of that too._

_Lt heard the sound barrier door **(sound proofed door) **slide open he turned to greet whoever was coming out. It was Schatten, or Buddy as he was known back home, and he was holding a little gift wrapped in camo paper. K9 wasn't far behind him with two gifts of his own for his two friends, yet his were a bit different than what Schatten had in store._

_"Eh? Who's that for man?" Lt asked jokingly._

_"Here man, I remember you bitching about needing a good one so. I'm giving you my old one." He said handing Lt the gift._

_Lt took the gift with a nod of his head and as he began to open his girlfriend left his side to go...well...do girl stuff. K9 looked on as he walked through the door as Lt's girlfriend left and shut it behind him, catching a finger in the process. Laughing while trying to finish opening the gift, Lt noticed the shape was that of a pistol holster._

_"You're old M1911?" Lt asked dropping the last of the paper._

_"You said you needed a pist-"_

_"HA! HERE'S A PRESENT!" K9 yelled in a drunken stupor._

_As K9 flung forward he dropped the two presents over the balcony and down into the busy streets below, almost flying with them if not for his two friends._

_-----End-------_

The memory brought tears to his eyes, they were gone. Both of them were dead, he failed to protect them all. He even lead them to their deaths, and almost Naruto's too. Naruto, however, was still right beside him trying to comfort his friend in his time of need, and Hinata was next to him it seemed.

The two shinobi were never far apart after Naruto's rampage with the Abrams tank a day ago. Hinata had actually scorned Naruto for the reckless action, telling him that he could have gotten them all killed. Inside the girl was happy that he saved them and came back unharmed, but she was upset that he left without telling anyone.

---Two hours later----

"LT GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Naruto yelled firing at three enemy soldiers trying to kill his friend.

The wave of enemy soldiers hit them early in the morning, many of the Konoha troops were killed and only Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were left. Lt was trying to run from where he was pinned but as he got within throwing distance of Naruto, a bullet pierced his left shoulder flinging him to the ground hard. The bullet went in and out but the wound stung at his lungs, the blood was warm and the sweat from his body made the pain even worse. Grabbing what little grenades he had left he began chunking them as fast as he could, into the enemy forces. How many he killed he did not know, nor did he care to find out for as soon as he threw the last he jumped up and ran again.

Yet this time a bullet pierced his chest, leaving a hole below his heart. He could feel his energy leaving his body, and he could feel death's clutches pulling him towards the other side. He slumped to his knees looking towards the sky, he could see his loved ones and lover looking down on him. He smiled. He was going to go home to his lover's arms, and he was happy again. So happy tears fell from his eyes and he almost tried to jump for them, he fell onto his back smiling and staring into the sky. Naruto cried out for his friend to get up, tears streaming down his face as Hinata held him back. Sasuke and Sakura helped Hinata grab Naruto and drag him away to a safer area, Lt couldn't hear them anymore. He could barely feel the footsteps around him as the enemy soldiers ran to attack his friends. Smiling still Lt grabbed a little pouch from his back and threw it amongst the enemy soldiers after pulling a small stick out.

"I'm coming my love...." He whispered as a man with a scythe and another with a staff appeared.

Lt pushed a button on the stick and the little pouch exploded two seconds later, blowing away him and quite a few of the enemy solders as well. The men smiled as his spirit stood before them, Lt looked at them with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Well done boy, now witness the results of your sacrifice, Feargos?" The staff wielder said.

"Come out my little friends! It's TIME TO PLAY!" Feargos, the scythe weilder, yelled slamming his weapon into the ground and summoning a massive army of demons.

The Sound Soldiers seemed unafraid at first, but when their weapons could not harm the creatures of darkness and hell, they began to turn and run. Unfortunately for the Konoha survivors, the first few demons attacked them as well. They killed Naruto and the others, and unlike Lt's spirit, they drifted off to heaven to await him. The staff wielder looked at the boy and smiled again.

"Go on, go be with them, we'll revive who we can. Your sacrifices will not have been in vain young one." He said lifting his hand thrusting Lt's spirit into the sky.

---In heaven----

Taking a physical form Lt smiled and began to cry as he was embraced by his lover and friends. He had missed them.

In a not-so-heavenly-like place, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were having a bit of 'fun'. Something told them that they would be going home again, but that...is another story all together. In a world of demons, angels, spirits, magical techniques, and Old Ninja Ways. Thanks for reading. Remember, sometimes even a small sacrifice can save thousands.

--------------

**Sieg350- Short eh? Well thanks for reading people. Sorry it sucks (if it does to you.) But hey I tried. I think the ending is rather good. Oh and uh if you want to know about Lt's family and what happened to Schatten then uh use your imagination. Nothing homo or anything like that. Review this please and tell me how it was. If it was any good I may start another story after I'm finished with Village Of Knights.**


End file.
